Zakazana więź
by Gabik333
Summary: Hermiona widzi, jak Fred upada podczas bitwy. Jednak udaje jej się go ocalić używając zakazanego zaklęcia. Jego efekty są nieprzewidywalne i skomplikowane. Jeśli dodamy do tego narzuconą przez Ministerstwo ustawę małżeńską, możemy być pewni, że następny rok będzie naprawdę szalony.
1. Rozdział 1

**UWAGA! Autorką opowiadania jest ****Wizards-Pupil**** , ja tylko tłumaczę na Polski. :)**

Jest to moje pierwsze przetłumaczone opowiadanie, więc piszcie co o nim myślicie! ;) Miłej lektury!

Rozdział 1.

Biegłam korytarzami tak dobrze znanego mi zamku w kierunku tajnych przejść. Pomimo stałych rozbłysków zaklęć naokoło mnie, najbardziej rozpraszały mnie krzyki ludzi uderzonych przez zaklęcia, których mijałam kierując się do celu. Podbiegałam do kogo tylko mogłam, leczyłam te rany, które mogłam, wypowiadałam zaklęcia kiedy mogłam i pocieszałam gdy nie mogłam zrobić nic innego. Ale teraz musiałam dobiec do przejść. Kingsley powiedział mi, że Fred i George ich bronią i potrzebują dodatkowej pomocy. Po rozpoczęciu bitwy zgubiłam gdzieś Rona i Harry'ego i bardzo chciałam ich znaleźć, ale teraz byłam szczęśliwa, że wiedziałam gdzie znajduje się którekolwiek z moich przyjaciół.

W lewo, teraz musiałam skręcić w lewo.

Korytarze zdawały się nie miec końca i wydawały mi się zupełnie inne niż kiedyś. Gruz przesłonił komnatę, zmuszając mnie do zmiany kierunku, zaczynałam czuć się zdezorientowana i ten fakt mnie przerażał. Przede wszystkim musiałam zachować spokój.

Biegłam przez komnaty krzycząc ze strachu, kiedy strumień zielonego, oślepiającego swiatła przeleciał tuż obok mnie przypalając lekko moje włosy. Przylgnęłam do ściany, kiedy w końcu usłyszałam dwa znajome głosy.

"Czy wspominałem już, że rezygnuję, panie ministrze?" dotarł do mnie głos Percy'ego, który musiał być gdzieś za rogiem. Odwróciłam głowę i rzuciłam zaklęcie na ścigającego mnie śmierciożercę. Moje zaklęcie znikające uderzyło w jego maskę i rozpoznałam twarz Dołochowa. Skręciłam w pośpiechu za róg i łapiąc oddech posłałam kolejną śmiercionośną kltwę. Fred i Percy bronili kupki gruzu, która musiała być kiedyś przejściem. Fred zaśmiał się z komentarza Percy'ego.

"Chyba żartujesz Percy!" krzyknął. Odwróciłam się i znowu stanęłam do pojedynku z Dołochowem. Byłam szczęśliwa, że w końcu znalazłam kogoś z moich przyjaciół i chciałam się upewnić, że Dołochow nie dopadnie żadnego z nich.

"Ty naprawde żartujesz, Percy... Nie pamiętam kiedy ostatnio żartowałeś odkad-" Powietrze za mną eksplodowało odrzucając mnie i Dołochowa do przodu. Wzięłam głęboki oddech, przepełnionego pyłem powietrza i moje serce zamarło z przerażenia.

Ktoś krzyknął.

"Fred! Nie!"

Strach wypełnił mnie kiedy zauważyłam, że sciana musiała uderzyć Freda. Wstałam na trzęsące się nogi, a mój krzyk dołączył do pozostałych. "Fred!" wrzasnęłam, chwytając moją różdżkę w złości i bólu i rzuciłam zaklęcie na Dołochowa z większą mocą i siłą niż kiedy kolwiek wcześniej w moim życiu. Odleciał do tyłu nieprzytomny i uderzył w ścianę. Na szczęście, bo ja już biegłam w stronę Freda. Leżał skulony na podłodze, otoczony przez skały i piach. Był cały połamany i okropnie krwawił w wielu miejscach, a jego oczy zaszły mgłą. Biegłam szybciej, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, wciąż krzycząc imie Freda zbliżając się do nich. Percy siedział obok niego, wciąż krzycząc jego imię, odsuwając skały jak najdalej od jego ciała. Wślizgnęłam się obok niego i złapałam Freda za nadgarstek, szukając pulsu, nie dopuszczając do siebie myśli że Fred mógłby być pojawił się obok mnie chwytając Freda i płacząc nad jego połamanym ciałem. Chwyciłam nadgarstek jeszcze mocniej, modląc się do wszystkich bogów, których znałam żeby tylko był żywy.

Nic nie czułam, nie wyczuwałam pulsu. Łzy wypełniły moje oczy, i wtedy, go wyczułam, a potem jeszcze raz, i jeszcze. Fred jeszcze żył! Ale ledwo, a puls był coraz słabszy.

Nie! Nie mogłam stracić nikogo więcej, nie kolejnego przyjaciela. Nie po tym wszystkim co się dzisiaj wydarzyło, nie po tych wszystkich, którym nie byłam w stanie pomóc. Chwyciłam mocno moją różdżkę i popatrzyłam na wciąż uśmiechniętą twarz Freda. Był moją rodziną, kimś jak starszy brat, którego nigdy nie miałam. On i George byli najweselszymi ludźmi jakich znałam, i wprowadzali więcej uśmiechu do tego ponurego świata niż ktokolwiek inny. Nie mogłam pozwolić mu umrzeć. Jak oszalała zaczęłam wymawiać wszystkie zaklęcia, które znałam, ale wciąż nie widać było żadnego efektu.Mówiłam coraz szybciej, walcząc by jego serce biło dalej.

Gdzieś z daleka usłyszałam jęk nieszczęścia jakiego nigdy nie słyszałam. Odwróciłam się od Freda i zobaczyłam George'a biegnącego w naszą stronę. Jego oczy płonęły, a twarz była tak bardzo wykrzywiona z bólu, że zastanawiałam się jakim cudem był w stanie dalej się poruszać. Oddychał ciężko, wyglądało to tak jakby każdy odech był w rzeczywistości cichym szlochem. Krzyczał do brata, biegnąc do nas, a jego głos ranił jak nóż, który z każdym jego słowem wbijał się w moje serce.

Wzięłam oddech i skierowałam oczy z George'a, na niebieskie oczy Freda. Jego puls był coraz słabszy; już nie da rady dłużej.

Niech to! Jestem najmądrzejszą czarownicą mojego wieku; musiałam wiedziec jak mogę go ocalić!

Moment... Czy to może zadziałać? To może być bardzo niebezpieczne, i może kosztować życie nas oboje... Ale jaki miałam wybór? On już umierał, a to mogło zadziałać.

Chwyciłam moją różdżkę, wdzięczna, że wreszcie dostałam ją z powrotem od Harry'ego, kiedy wymamrotałam starożytne, zakazane zaklęcie.

"Ago Redimio."

Poczułam szarpnięcie w klatce piersiowej i wszystko pociemniało. Świat zawirował wokół mnie i poczułam, że upadam na ciało Freda. Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką pamiętałam, zanim straciłam świadomość był zdecydowanie silniejszy puls Freda pomiędzy moimi palcami.


	2. Rozdział 2

**UWAGA! Autorką opowiadania jest Wizards-Pupil, ja tylko tłumaczę na Polski. :)**

Rozdział 2.

Obudziłam się w ciepłym i przytulnym łóżku, przykryta białym kocem. Tak przyjemnie było leżeć bezpieczna i ciepła, nie pamiętałam kiedy ostatnio spałam w prawdziwym łóżku. To spokojne, komfortowe uczucie nie trwało jednak dłużej niż minutę. Gwałtownie zalała mnie fala wspomnień i zaczęłam panikować. Fred, Harry, Voldemort, bitwa, za bardzo panikowałam, by móc pomyśleć o czymś dłuższym niż tylko pojedyncze słowa.

Gdzie właściwie się znajdowałam? Co się dzieje? Co z bitwą? Obmacałam prześcieradło w poszukiwaniu różdżki, ale nie mogłam jej znaleźć. Świetnie, do tego wszystkiego byłam bezbronna. Wzięłam oddech i zmusiłam się by otworzyć oczy, nasłuchując odgłosów niebezpieczeństwa. Całe moje ciało bolało, czułam się jakbym właśnie oberwała armią tłuczków. Jednak najgorszy z tego wszystkiego był ogromny ból głowy. Powstrzymałam jęk bólu, kiedy otwierałam moje zmęczone oczy.

Szpital świętego Munga, byłam w szpitalu świętego Munga.

„Hermiona!" – znajomy głos zawołał gdzieś po mojej prawej stronie. Obróciłam głowę i spojrzałam na Harry'ego z uśmiechem. Ból trochę zelżał.

„Harry." – wydyszałam, rozczarowana, że mój głos brzmiał tak słabo. Harry wyglądał na kompletnie wyniszczonego, jego kruczoczarne włosy opadały na czoło, kudłate i zaniedbane. Jego ubranie było pogięte i wciąż był strasznie chudy, ale już nie blady, jego twarz jaśniała z radości. Ron pojawił się znikąd, uśmiechając się tak szeroko jak Harry. Wyglądał lepiej od Harry'ego, tak jak on wyglądał na wyniszczonego, ale jego włosy były lepiej ułożone. Ich widok spowodował napływ emocji i ścisnęło mnie w gardle ze wzruszenia, gdy patrzyłam na dwójkę moich najlepszych przyjaciół.

Byli żywi! Przynajmniej na razie nie byliśmy martwi.

„Co się stało?" - zapytałam wciąż trzęsącym się głosem. Harry spojrzał na Rona, który odwzajemnił spojrzenie wyglądając na lekko zaniepokojonego.

„Zemdlałaś." – odpowiedział Ron, z powrotem skupiając się na mnie. - „Mówiłaś zaklęcia tak szybko, że nawet nie rozumiałem co robiłaś. A potem jakby skamieniałaś i wymówiłaś jakieś zaklęcie- nigdy wcześniej go nie słyszałem – i wtedy ty i Fred zaczęliście świecić. Strumień światła tak jakby połączył was razem i wtedy zemdlałaś." - Zatrzymał się, rzucając okiem na Harry'ego. - „To było naprawdę dziwne." – Strumień światła? Zaklęcie nas połączyło?

Harry posłał Ronowi rozgniewane spojrzenie zanim spojrzał na mnie. - „Nie wiem co zrobiłaś, ale Fred żyje, wciąż jest w śpiączce, ale żyje." – skończył, patrząc na mnie z podziwem, co sprawiło, że poczułam się trochę niekomfortowo.

„A co z sam-wiesz-kim?" – wyszeptałam, bojąc się poznać odpowiedź. Harry uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej i chwycił moją dłoń. Ron chwycił mnie za drugą rękę i ścisnął ją lekko.

„Nie żyje." – Powiedzieli chórem. – „Harry pokonał go, użył czarnej różdżki!" – Ron promieniował szczęściem, kiedy opowiedział mi historię ze wszystkimi szczegółami. Jego oczy błyszczały podczas gdy mówił, a do mnie zaczęły docierać te niesamowite wieści.

On nie żył, Voldemort, Tom Riddle, ten-którego-imienia-nie-wolno-wymawiać był martwy. Byliśmy wolni, Harry go pokonał. Łzy popłynęły z moich oczu, kiedy popatrzyłam na moich najlepszych przyjaciół . Prawie nie słuchałam już tego co mówili. Przez siedem ostatnich lat mojego życia żyłam w strachu przed tym czarodziejem, a teraz było już po wszystkim. Już nikogo nie zabije, nie zniszczy kolejnej rodziny, nie zostawi za sobą więcej sierot. Harry, chłopiec który przeżył, umarł i przez swoją śmierć uratował wszystkich. Udowodnił raz na zawsze, że miłość może, i zawsze będzie triumfować nad złem. To było takie banalne i oklepane, ale zapierająco dech w piersiach prawdziwe, że poczułam łzy napływające do moich oczu.

„Dokonałeś tego." – wymamrotałam do Harry'ego. Potrząsnął głową i spojrzał na mnie, a jego policzki lekko poróżowiały.

„Nie Hermiono, my wszyscy tego dokonaliśmy. Nie zrobiłbym niczego bez waszej pomocy." – Uśmiechnął się skromnie. Otworzyłam usta, aby coś powiedzieć kiedy nagle poczułam przepełniającą mnie radość. Radość nie pochodziła jednak ode mnie, jeśli w ogóle ma to jakiś sens. Nie wiem skąd to wiedziałam, ale po prostu czułam, że muszę zobaczyć Freda. Że zaraz wydarzy się coś niesamowitego. Niestety, w tym samym czasie, gdy poczułam wypełniającą mnie radość, mój ból głowy stał się dziesięć razy mocniejszy. Zacisnęłam oczy z bólu i zmusiłam się do tego, aby nie zemdleć.

Harry musiał to wyczuć, bo ścisnął mnie mocniej za dłoń, a drugą ręką dotknął mojego czoła.

„Co się stało?" – zapytał cicho.

„Fred."

Harry zaświecił różdżkę (co strasznie mi przeszkadzało, miałam dość światła nawet bez tego!) i, razem z Ronem pomógł mi wejść po schodach, do pokoju Freda. Byłam uradowana, że w końcu go zobaczę. Wciąż miałam nie mogłam uwierzyć, że rzeczywiście żyje i udało mi się go uratować.

Ron otworzył i przytrzymał stopą drzwi do pokoju. Potem przesunął się, żebyśmy mogli wejść. Harry zamknął za nami drzwi i poprowadził mnie do kąta. Zobaczyłam łóżko podobne do mojego, tyle że to było otoczone, przez gromadę rudzielców. Dziwne, ale moja głowa nie bolała już tak mocno jak przed chwilą, mogłam otworzyć oczy bez zalewającej mnie oślepiającej fali bólu. Pani Weasley, która była przy zagłówku łóżka zauważyła, że przybyliśmy i odwróciła się by nas przywitać, wciąż zasłaniając mi Freda.

„Hermiona, Harry, Ron, jak miło was widzieć, kochaneczki." – popatrzyła na mnie dziwnie, a oczy miała przepełnione łzami jakby dopiero co płakała. Zrobiłam ostrożny krok do przodu, już bez pomocy Rona i Harry'ego, czując na sobie spojrzenie reszty Weasley'ów. Pan Weasley stał obok swojej żony, jego normalne szaty robocze były pogniecione i wyglądał jakby nie spał od tygodni. Obok niego stał Bill, który wytężył swoją zaniepokojoną twarz, gdy na mnie spojrzał. Dalej stał Charlie, trzymając kurczowo rękę brata, a jego oczy wypełnione były łzami. Po jego drugiej stronie, najbliżej Freda stał George. Jego oczy były czerwone i zapuchnięte, wyglądał jakby spędził ostatnie dni płacząc. Percy stał obok, jego normalnie dumne ciało było lekko skulone, a sroga twarz wyglądała na bardzo zmartwioną. Obok niego stała Ginny, która związała swoje długie włosy w kucyk, przez co widać było jej mokrą od łez twarz.

Podeszłam nieśmiało do łóżka, chwiejąc się lekko zanim dotarłam do pierwszego Weasleya. Delikatnie chwyciłam Billa za ramię i zrozumiał moją niewypowiedzianą prośbę. Przesunął się lekko na bok, pozwolił zająć mi jego miejsce i mogłam wreszcie zobaczyć Freda.


	3. Rozdział 3

**UWAGA! Autorką opowiadania jest Wizards_Pupil, ja tylko tłumaczę na Polski. :)**

Rozdział 3.

Fred leżał na łóżku z kocem podciągniętym pod brodę, ale widać było, że pod spodem jest cały w bandażach. Jego twarz, wciąż przystojna i uśmiechnięta była lekko przypalona i pokryta setkami małych zadrapań. Moje serce ścisnęło się na ten widok i poczułam jak robię się znowu wściekła na tego drania, który śmiał zrobić mu coś takiego. Nie spuszczając oczu z Freda zapytałam.

„Czy ktoś złapał Rockwooda?" – Nawet nie próbowałam ukryć jadowitego tonu mojego głosu, kiedy mówiłam jego imię. Mała część mnie miała nadzieję, że nie i to ja będę mogła tego dokonać.

„Tak." – wszyscy Weasley'owie odpowiedzieli jednym głosem. Podniosłam głowę i rozejrzałam się wokoło; Na twarzy Ginny pojawił się maleńki uśmiech. Pokiwała głową w moim kierunku.

Wow, byłam ciekawa co mu zrobili. Czy w ogóle cokolwiek z niego zostało. Otrząsnęłam się z tej myśli i znów spojrzałam na Freda. Zbytnio się nad tym nie zastanawiając, pochyliłam się i chwyciłam jego rękę przez nakrycia, po prostu chciałam się upewnić czy na pewno ma puls. Wciąż nie mogłam uwierzyć w to, że nadal żyje, pomimo tego, że przecież na niego patrzyłam.

„Jak długo minęło od czasu gdy skończyła się bitwa?" – spytałam. Trochę przeszkadzało mi to, że nie miałam pojęcia, która jest godzina, nie wiedziałam nawet jaki był dzień.

„Trzy dni." – odpowiedział George monotonnie, nie spuszczając oczu z bliźniaka. Puściłam rękę Freda. Nie mogłam wyczuć pulsu, więc włożyłam rękę pod koc. Chwilę później znalazłam jego dłoń. Chwyciłam ją i poczułam, że ból głowy całkowicie zniknął. Gwałtownie wciągnęłam powietrze z zaskoczenia, ale nikt tego nie usłyszał, bo właśnie stało się coś bardziej ekscytującego.

Fred otworzył oczy. Jego kryształowe, błękitne oczy mrugnęły dwa razy, i skierowały się w prawo, wyczuwając bliźniaka. George wydał z siebie cichy pisk i już był na podłodze obok swojego brata tak szybko, że przez chwilę myślałam, ze się aportował.

„Fred!" – Zbiorowy okrzyk był tak przepełniony szczęściem, że moje oczy wypełniły się łzami. Harry i Ron przysunęli się do łóżka i płakali razem ze wszystkimi innymi naokoło.

Za moimi plecami rozległ się trzask, który sprawił, że aż podskoczyłam, przez przypadek szarpiąc biedne ramię Freda. Obróciłam się by zobaczyć co spowodowało hałas i zobaczyłam pielęgniarkę zmierzającą w naszym kierunku. Przetorowała sobie drogę pomiędzy mną a panią Weasley, co nie było zbyt łatwe i natychmiast zaczęła badać Freda. Przesunęła różdżką nad jego ciałem, od razu mamrocząc inkantacje. Po chwili doszła już do jego stóp. Wyprostowała się i opuściła różdżkę uśmiechając się usatysfakcjonowana.

„Więc?" – Spytałam po chwili, kiedy upewniłam się, że czarownica nie miała zamiaru nic powiedzieć.

Spojrzała na mnie lekko zdziwiona, a potem jej spojrzenie spoczęło na Harrym. Chrząknęła z manierą, która przywodziła mi na myśl Percy'ego i ściągnęła usta.

„Przepraszam, ale kim jest wasza dwójka? Tylko rodzina może wchodzić do tego pokoju." – Prychnęłam z niedowierzaniem, a Harry usztywnił się. Już mieliśmy wychodzić, kiedy usłyszeliśmy ledwo słyszalny głos.

„Oni… Są… Rodziną…" – Powiedział Fred. Każde słowo sprawiało mu olbrzymi wysiłek, a po chwili rozkaszlał się. Moje serce urosło w sympatii do dowcipnisia, kiedy ścisnęłam jego rękę. Uśmiechnął się lekko i zwrócił swoje oczy z powrotem na pielęgniarkę.

„Co się stało?" – Prawie się roześmiałam, kiedy usłyszałam pytanie, które sama zadałam godzinę temu.

„Wybraniec pokonał Voldemorta." –George wyszczerzył zęby w odpowiedzi. Jego oczy były przepełnione radością i poczułam, że mnie także przepełnia radość. - „Zostałeś przygnieciony przez ścianę i Hermiona cię uratowała…" – Spojrzał na mnie a jego uśmiech trochę przygasł. – „A jak właściwie to zrobiłaś?" – Nagle poczułam, ze wszyscy na mnie patrzą, nie wyłączając pielęgniarki.

„Ja… Ja nie jestem pewna… Naprawdę nie pamiętam." – Wyjąkałam, oczywiście kłamiąc. Nie mogłam uwierzyć, że to robię, ale przecież nie mogłam powiedzieć im prawdy! To zaklęcie było nielegalne i musiałabym odpowiadać na zbyt dużo pytań, na które sama nie znałabym odpowiedzi.

„Nieważne." – Pielęgniarka zripostowała krótko. – „Panie Weasley, doznał pan wiele ciężkich obrażeń, ale żadne zaklęcia ani eliksiry już bardziej nie pomogą. Sugerowałabym więcej odpoczynku, będzie pan mógł jutro opuścić szpital." – Po szorstkim kiwnięciu głowa, obróciła się i opuściła pokój.

„Każe wam opuścić szpital w takim stanie?" – Głos Rona odbił się echem po sali. Musiałam powstrzymać śmiech, dokładnie to samo przyszło mi do głowy.

Pani Weasley uśmiechnęła się wesoło i spojrzała na swojego syna. – „Jak się czujesz kochanie?" – Uśmiechnął się i roześmiał.

„Jakbym właśnie wykręcił jakiś niezły numer." – George roześmiał się i potaknął. Śmiałam się razem z resztą.

Potem zorientowałam się, że wciąż trzymam go za rękę. Poczułam, że się rumienię i szybko puściłam jego dłoń. Nikt oprócz Freda tego nie zauważył. Popatrzył na mnie dziwnie, z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach. Zarumieniłam się jeszcze mocniej i odsunęłam się lekko od łóżka. Na szczęście wszyscy rozmawiali tak głośno, że nie usłyszeli mnie, ani nie zauważyli. Wyślizgnęłam się spomiędzy pana Weasley'a i Billa i stanęłam pomiędzy Harrym a Ginny. Ginny ścisnęła moje ramię i uśmiechnęła się, ze łzami radości w oczach.

Spędziliśmy następną godzinę na rozmawianiu o tym, co się wydarzyło podczas bitwy, wypełniając luki rzeczami, które przegapiliśmy. Fred i ja zadawaliśmy najwięcej pytań, jako że straciliśmy przytomność dość wcześnie. Pod koniec miałam dość dobry obraz tego, co się działo. Trudno było mi o tym wszystkim myśleć, o tym, że Harry tak właściwie umarł.

„O rety." – Powiedział Fred, zaskoczony, ale z błyskiem w oku. – „Nie jesteś chłopcem, który przeżył, jesteś chłopcem, który nie może umrzeć!" – Harry roześmiał się, a pani Weasley lekko trzasnęła swojego syna w głowę, a wszyscy roześmialiśmy się widząc wyraz oburzenia na jego twarzy. Po chwili pani Weasley porzuciła złość i poklepała Freda z miłością po ramieniu.

„No dobrze kochanie, czas byśmy wreszcie pozwolili ci odpocząć." – Potem zaczęła wyganiać wszystkich z pokoju. No cóż, wszystkich poza George'em, który, jak zaczynałam podejrzewać, chyba przywiązał się zaklęciem do Freda.

Ostatnią rzeczą jaką usłyszałam wychodząc z pokoju był ich chóralny, psotny śmiech.


	4. Rozdział 4

**UWAGA! Autorką opowiadania jest ****Wizards-Pupil****, ja tylko tłumaczę na Polski. :)**

Rozdział 4.

Siedziałam pod Dębem, w ogrodzie przy Norze, kiedy usłyszałam Ginny krzyczącą moje imię. Wołała z kuchni i była bardzo podekscytowana. Zdusiłam śmiech i wstałam, przeciągając się zanim pobiegłam w kierunku drzwi, które, jak uważałam, prowadziły do najweselszego domu na ś łam tam przez cały ostatni tydzień, w pokoju Ginny. Wyszłam ze szpitala tego samego dnia, w którym się obudziłam, a pani Weasley nalegała bym zamieszkała u niej. Zgodziłam się z ochotą, szczególnie, że dowiedziałam się, że Harry też tam zamieszka. Ostatnimi dniami wszyscy byli tak zajęci, że właściwie nie było zbyt dużo okazji by z kimś porozmawiać. Jak na razie nie miałam czasu porozmawiać z Ronem na temat pocałunku, i tego co on dla nas znaczył. Musiałam też koniecznie pogadać z Fredem, który wrócił do Nory dzień po mnie. Razem z George'em spędzali każdy dzień w swoim sklepie, naprawiając wszystko co zniszczyli śmierciożercy. Na prawdę bardzo chciałam z nimi porozmawiać. A co, jeśli Ron już zapomniał o tym pocałunku? I czy byłam gotowa by zacząć z nim związek? Głęboko wewnątrz, wciąż bolało mnie to, że opuścił mnie i Harry'ego.

No i co z Fredem? Musiałam z nim porozmawiać o tym jak go uratowałam, ale nie byłam do końca pewna jakie mogą być skutki uboczne zaklęcia. Mój ból głowy powracał każdego dnia i znikał, kiedy Fred pojawiał się na obiedzie. Ten fakt niepokoił mnie z powodów, o których nie miałam ochoty myśleć.

Merlinie, musiałam się pośpieszyć.

Przyspieszyłam trochę.

Drzwi otworzyły się, jeszcze zanim do nich dotarłam i Ginny wybiegła na zewnątrz. Jej oczy były rozszerzone ze strachu i wyglądała na przerażoną. Wpadła na mnie i zwaliła nas obie na ziemię, zanim wskoczyła z powrotem na nogi. Pochyliła się, złapała mnie za nadgarstek i pociągnęła do domu.

Stół był otoczony przez rudzielców. Bill siedział na końcu stołu, otaczając Fleur ramieniem; dalej siedział Charlie, obok rodziców; obok siedział Percy napuszony, jak zwykle, i zdenerwowany; dalej siedzieli Fred i George opierając się o siebie; obok nich usiadł Ron, ze strachem wymalowanym na twarzy;, a przy nim jedyna osoba, która trochę nie pasowała do otoczenia. Jego czarne włosy były potargane i wyglądał jakby z całej siły próbował nie zemdleć.

Merlinie, przecież on pokonał Voldemorta, co mogło go aż tak przerazić?

Ginny i ja, podeszłyśmy do stołu, ona usiadła obok Harry'ego, a ja po jej drugiej stronie, obok pani Weasley.

"Co się dzieje?" Zapytałam w końcu czując, że zaczynam się denerwować. Już sama cisza była denerwująca, ale widok ich wystraszonych twarzy był naprawdę przerażający.

Pan Weasley spojrzał znad kartki, którą trzymał w ręku. Zerknął na mnie, zanim przeniósł swoje oczy z powrotem na kartkę.

Odchrząknął dwa razy, zanim zaczął czytać zdenerwowanym głosem.

"Ustawa Małżeńska, wprowadzona w Maju 1998 roku.

Dzisiejszego ranka, Ministerstwo Magii oficjalnie ogłosiło, że wprowadzono nową Ustawę Małżeńską. Ustawa mówi, że każda osoba w wieku od 17 do 30 lat musi poślubić osobę, którą wybierze ministerstwo w przeciągu dwóch miesięcy i musi mieć dziecko z nowym małżonkiem w ciągu trzech lat. Ustawa nie obejmuje osób, które są już zaręczone, lub po ślubie, ale muszą one dostarczyć dowody, że były zaręczone zanim ustawa weszła w życie. Czarodziejka, lub czarodziej, który ma poślubić mugola powinien natychmiast skontaktować się z Brytyjskim ambasadorem.

Małżeństwa nie mogą zostać zawarte pomiędzy osobami czystej krwi, albo osobami urodzonymi w mugolskich rodzinach: ma to zapobiec powstawaniu grup, które rozprzestrzeniają ideę zanikania magicznej krwi.

Złamanie prawa karane jest pięcio-letnim pobytem w Azkabanie, bez wyjątków." Zaległa cisza jeszcze gorsza od tej, która panowała kiedy weszłam do środka. Po chwili jednak wszyscy odezwali się jednocześnie.

"Co?"

"Nie mogą tego zrobić!"

"To nie na moje nerwy!"

"A co z osobami, które się spotykają?"

"To chyba jakiś żart!"

"Nie odważą się!"

"CISZA!" - Głos pani Weasley przerwał tę kakofonię i wszyscy się uciszyli. Oddychała ciężko i wyglądała na bardzo zdenerwowaną.

"Ministerstwo nie wprowadziłoby tej ustawy, gdyby nie uważali, że jest to konieczne." - Wszystko będzie dobrze." - Poczułam nagły przypływ złości. Oczywiście, łatwo było jej mówić, że wszystko będzie dobrze, stała obok swojego męża, którego poślubiła z własnej, nieprzymuszonej woli. Ja miałam tylko osiemnaście lat, byłam stanowczo zbyt młoda by wychodzić za mąż!

Rozległ się głośny trzask. W rogu stołu pojawiła się sterta listów z pieczęcią Ministerstwa na kopercie, po jednym dla każdego z nas.


	5. Rozdział 5

**UWAGA! Autorką opowiadania jest ****Wizards-Pupil****, ja tylko tłumaczę na polski. :)**

Rozdział 5.

Chwyciłam mój list i podniosłam do góry by obejrzeć pieczęć. Była to prosta, woskowa, czerwona pieczęć z odciśniętym emblematem Ministerstwa. Nie potrzeba by było zbyt wielkiego wysiłku, by ją złamać. Mimo to, nie wiedziałam czy byłabym w stanie tego dokonać. Dlaczego nam to robią? Minął dopiero tydzień, od czasu gdy Voldemort został pokonany. Nie mogli dać nam chociaż odrobiny czasu na nacieszenie się wolnością? Czy rzeczy przybrały aż tak zły obrót, że była to jedyna możliwość?

"To muszą być te listy..." - powiedział pan Weasley, kiedy każdy chwycił swoją kopertę. Spojrzałam na moją i odwróciłam, by jeszcze raz przeczytać moje imię. Cała moja przyszłość znajdowała się w tym liście, imię mężczyzny, którego będę zmuszona poślubić. Całe moje przyszłe szczęście zależało od imienia, które znajduje się w liście.

Podniosłam wzrok, szukając oczu Rona, ale on tylko gapił się na swój list, nie zauważając mojego spojrzenia. Poczułam, że ktoś szturchnął mnie w bok. Harry popatrzył się na mnie przerażonym wzrokiem.

"Gotowa?" - zapytał. Nieznacznie pokręciłam głową. Nie byłam jeszcze w stanie otworzyć listu, nie mogłam nawet poruszyć ręką.

"Ty otwierasz pierwszy, jesteś wybrańcem." - doszedł nas głos Freda z drugiego końca stołu. Harry spojrzał na niego i potrząsnął głową.

"Charlie, a może ty otworzysz pierwszy?" - zapytała delikatnie pani Weasley, głosem w którym jednak można było wyczuć delikatną nutkę nakazu. Charlie spojrzał na Billa wystraszonymi oczami szukając pocieszenia u starszego brata, a zarazem najlepszego przyjaciela. Bill posłał mu słaby, zachęcający uśmiech i położył mu rękę na ramieniu. Charlie wziął głęboki wdech i złamał woskową pieczęć.

"Raz kozie śmierć." - powiedział wyjmując kartę z koperty. Były na niej tylko dwa słowa.

"Brianna Abbot." - wymamrotał. Wypuścił powietrze i uśmiechnął się. - "Była w Hufflepuffie, jest w moim wieku. Merlinie, ona jest niesamowita!" - Tylko Fred i George się roześmiali, ale wszyscy się uśmiechnęliśmy. Pani Weasley trzasnęła go delikatnie w ramię i pokręciła głową, nie było jej do śmiechu. Odwróciła głowę w kierunku Percy'ego.

"Teraz ty, kochanie." - Wziął głęboki oddech i otworzył swój list. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, co wyglądało dość dziwnie na jego normalnie surowej twarzy.

"Penelopa Clearwater." - Okej, jak na razie było dobrze. Wyglądało na to, że Ministerstwo dobiera ze sobą pary. Ale czy ja i Ron byliśmy parą? Czy ja w ogóle miałam ochotę za niego wyjść? No, ale kogo innego miałabym poślubić?

"Fred, George?" - Zapytała pani Weasley. Oboje pokręcili głowami.

"Nie, teraz kolej Harry'ego" - Pani Weasley posłała Fredowi srogie spojrzenie, ale George wskazał na Ginny. Spojrzałam na nią i zauważyłam, że Ginny wygląda jakby miała za chwilę zemdleć. Nie mogłam jej winić; gdybym chodziła z Ronem, też bym się martwiła. Merlinie, kogo ja oszukuję, nawet teraz byłam przerażona.

Harry zauważył jej narastający stres i wolno otworzył swój list. Wypuścił powietrze i jego blade policzki z powrotem nabrały koloru. Pokazał list Ginny, która spojrzała szybko na kartę, a potem przeniosła wzrok na Harry'ego. Chwyciła swój list i rozdarła kopertę.

"To prawda!" - Łzy spływały jej po policzkach, kiedy czytała swój list. W końcu miałam już tego dość.

"Co jest tam napisane?" - Ginny spojrzała znad swojego listu, wyglądała na zaskoczoną, że wciąż tam byliśmy.

"Harry Potter." - Wydyszała, promieniejąc radością. Harry uśmiechnął się i objął ją ramieniem. Ja także się uśmiechnęłam i szybko uściskałam ich oboje.

"Gratulacje!" - Harry uśmiechnął się i przyciągnął Ginny bliżej siebie. Ron patrzył na swój list z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. Wziął głęboki wdech i otworzył kopertę. Wziął kartę, przeczytał i uśmiech się szeroko.

"Luna Lovegood." - Moje serce stanęło i nie wiedziałam czy powinnam śmiać się czy płakać. Uśmiechał się jak zakochany szczeniak! A co z nami? Co z naszym pocałunkiem? Czemu się uśmiechał? Czy nie mógł chociaż udawać, że jest mu przykro? Myślałam, że mnie kochał, albo chociaż lubił mnie na tyle bardzo by było mu przykro. Gdybym miała różdżkę w ręku nie mogłabym się powstrzymać od rzucenia na niego klątwy. Zrozumiałby wtedy, że atak ptaszków na szóstym roku był łagodnym wymiarem kary.

Trzy lata, spędziłam trzy lata mojego życia zastanawiając się jak mógłby wyglądać mój związek z Ronem. Teraz już nigdy się nie dowiem i już nigdy nie będę mogła stać się częścią jego rodziny. Nigdy nie będziemy spokrewnieni, zawsze będę tylko przyjaciółką, dziewczyną, która była przyjaciółką Rona. Moment, jeśli Ron miał poślubić Lunę, to kogo miałam poślubić ja? Merlinie, proszę, żeby to tylko nie był Malfoy! Przepełnił mnie strach i poczułam jak łzy napływają mi do oczu, gdy spojrzałam na swoją kopertę, już będąc na nią wściekła, kimkolwiek miał być mój przyszły mąż.

Poczułam na sobie spojrzenie wszystkich osób przy stole, gdy trzęsącą się ręką otwierałam list. Wyciągnęłam kartę i popatrzyłam na imię. Poczułam narastającą w głowie pustkę.

Fred Weasley

Nie mogłam oddychać. Musiałam przeczytać to źle, to nie mógł być Fred Weasley. Nie ten dowcipny, kochający zabawę, beztroski Fred Weasley. Nie starszy brat mojego przyjaciela. W tym samym czasie byłam lekko podekscytowana, że jednak stanę się częścią tej wspaniałej rodziny, chociaż nie w sposób jaki myślałam.

"Kto to jest, Miona?" - Zapytał Ron. Potrząsnęłam głową z niedowierzaniem. Nie potrafiłam nic powiedzieć. A zresztą, niech się odczepi, był taki szczęśliwy, że poślubi Lunę. Wiedziałam, że była ładna, ale jakoś nie potrafiłam na niego spojrzeć. Odwróciłam głowę, patrząc na Freda i George'a, którzy jako jedyni nie otworzyli jeszcze swoich listów.

Bliźniacy wzruszyli ramionami i rozdarli koperty.

"Gotowy Gred?"

"Gotowy Forge." - Spojrzeli na swoje karty. George uśmiechnął się szeroko.

"Verity!" - Roześmiał się wesoło; piękna czarownica, była jego dziewczyną od sześciu miesięcy. Ale nie zwracałam na niego zbyt wielkiej uwagi. Patrzyłam na Freda, mojego przyszłego męża. Fred nie uśmiechał się tak jak jego brat bliźniak, wyglądał na zszokowanego. Wytrzeszczył oczy, a jego ręka lekko się trzęsła. George to zauważył i pochylił się by zobaczyć imię. On także wytrzeszczył oczy i spojrzał na mnie.

"Kto to?" - Zapytała pani Weasley.

Cała nasza trójka odpowiedziała jednocześnie równo zszokowanymi i trzęsącymi się głosami.

"Hermiona."

"Miona."

"Ja."

Przy stole zaległa cisza, a wszystkie oczy zwróciły się na mnie.

"Co?"


	6. Rozdział 6

**UWAGA! Autorką opowiadania jest ****Wizards-Pupil****, ja tylko tłumaczę na polski. :)**

Rozdział 6.

Wszyscy zaczęli mówić jednocześnie, wyglądając na lekko zdezorientowanych, ale zadowolonych.

„Dlaczego wasza dwójka?"

„Niemożliwe!"

„Na serio?"

„To świetnie!"

„Będziesz moją siostrą!"

„Jakim cudem dobrali nas razem?"

„Co spowodowało, że dobrali nas w parę?"

Ostatnie dwie wypowiedzi należały do mnie i Freda. Spojrzałam na niego, a on na mnie. Szarpnęłam nieznacznie głową w prawo, a on kiwnął głową. Powoli wstałam od zatłoczonego stołu, przy którym reszta par zaczynała już planować wesele. Wyszłam przez drzwi i podążyłam w kierunku mojego ulubionego drzewa. Wiedziałam, że Fred idzie za mną, ale nie odwróciłam się. Usiadłam przy korzeniach drzewa i zaczekałam aż do mnie dołączy. Usiadł koło mnie, wciąż patrząc przed siebie. Podążyłam za jego spojrzeniem i zagapiłam się na spokojne jezioro. Siedzieliśmy w niezręcznej ciszy przez kilka minut, dopóki Fred w końcu się nie odezwał.

„Więc ty i ja, tak?" - Jego głos był cichy i lekko zdenerwowany. Uśmiechnęłam się nieśmiało i potaknęłam głową.

„Tak, ty i ja." – Mój głos był cichy i lekko piskliwy. Wzięłam głęboki oddech i spojrzałam na mężczyznę, który niedługo miał zostać moim mężem.

Wow, to było naprawdę dziwne. Odwzajemnił uśmiech, nie zauważając, tego, że mój był lekko wymuszony.

„Jak myślisz, dlaczego dobrali nas razem?" – Zapytał prosto z mostu, bez owijania w bawełnę. To była jedna z tych rzeczy, które u niego lubiłam. Po prostu był szczery.

„Nie mam pojęcia. Wiem, że Ministerstwo używało najlepszych możliwych metod dobierania w pary. Proces ma siedem poziomów i używają z pięćdziesiąt różnych zaklęć, żeby…" - Przerwałam, bo zauważyłam, że Fred patrzy się na mnie lekko rozbawiony.

„Trochę odeszłam od tematu, prawda?" – Pokiwał głową z uśmiechem.

„Wiem, że mam taki wpływ na dziewczyny." – Mrugnął do mnie sugestywnie i uniósł brwi. Przewróciłam oczami i uderzyłam go lekko w klatkę piersiową.

„Przynajmniej jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, no nie?" – Pokiwałam głową. Tak, przynajmniej byliśmy przyjaciółmi. Przyjaciółmi, którzy zostali zmuszeni do małżeństwa. Byłam zbyt młoda, by wychodzić za mąż – miałam tylko osiemnaście lat! Fred przerwał moją gonitwę myśli, kładąc mi rękę na ramieniu.

„Skłamałaś wcześniej." – Jego głos był niski i przygnębiony. Popatrzyłam na niego z zaskoczeniem.

„W jakiej sprawie?"

Spojrzał na mnie z małym, smutnym uśmiechem. – „Wiesz co utrzymało mnie przy życiu. Co to było?"

„Och." – Nie odpowiedziałam, pochylając głowę i spoglądając na moje dłonie. Założyłam ręce na kolana. Wzięłam oddech i zacisnęłam palce, zanim spojrzałam na niego. Jego niebieskie oczy były skupione na mnie. Miały naprawdę ładny odcień, były trochę bardziej zielone od oczu Rona i o wiele głębsze. Już otwierałam usta, by odpowiedzieć na pytanie, ale usłyszałam trzask gałązki. Krzyknęłam i chwyciłam różdżkę. To było odruchowe, mój mózg jeszcze nie ogarnął, że wojna już się skończyła.

„Miona, kolacja jest już gotowa." – Usłyszałam radosny głos Rona, kiedy wyjrzał zza drzewa. Wyszedł z cienia i spojrzał na nas zaskoczony, a potem rozzłościł się. Popatrzył na mnie i Freda i zacisnął pięści. Uświadomiłam sobie jak mała była odległość pomiędzy mną a Fredem. Poczułam, że się rumienię.

„Co wy tu robicie?" – Zapytał Ron oskarżycielskim tonem. Fred wstał i podał mi rękę. Chwyciłam ją i pozwoliłam się podnieść. Wyprostowałam spódnicę, zanim spojrzałam na Rona. Teraz nagle zaczęłam go obchodzić, czemu nie może iść gdzieś szukać Luny? Poczułam, że robię się zła. Musiałam walczyć z chęcią uderzenia go, lub rzucenia na niego klątwy. Jak śmiał udawać , że jest zazdrosny? Teraz wypełnił mnie smutek. To wszystko nie miało sensu. Musiałam po prostu go zignorować dopóki nie dowiem się o co mu chodzi.

Fred pokręcił głową i spojrzał na Rona jak na idiotę.

„Rozmawialiśmy. To dość normalne, szczególnie, że właśnie dowiedzieliśmy się, że mamy dwa miesiące żeby się pobrać." – Ron poczerwieniał, łypiąc groźnie na Freda. Zanim zdążył odpowiedzieć, Fred chwycił mnie za rękę i pociągnął w kierunku domu. Kiedy znaleźliśmy się poza zasięgiem słuchu Rona, Fred uśmiechnął się do mnie z zakłopotaniem.

„Przepraszam, Ron to straszny kretyn." – Uśmiechnęłam się słysząc jego próbę pocieszenia mnie. To było urocze. Dotarliśmy do drzwi i zauważyłam, że wciąż trzymamy się za ręce. On też musiał to zauważyć, bo obydwoje puściliśmy ręce w tym samym czasie. Poczułam, że się rumienię. Zebrałam całą swoją odwagę i wyszeptałam mu do ucha.

„Spotkajmy się w twoim starym pokoju godzinę po kolacji." – Potem odwróciłam się szybko i weszłam do środka, a Fred podążył za mną.

Pani Weasley magicznie powiększyła stół, żebyśmy wszyscy się zmieścili. Wcisnęłam się pomiędzy Ginny a Freda, starając się usiąść jak najdalej od Rona. Harry usiadł koło Ginny, a George koło swojego brata bliźniaka. Ron usiadł przy Harrym, łypiąc groźnie na mnie i Freda. Ginny zauważyła, że zrobiłam się trochę spięta i posłała mi pytając spojrzenie. Wskazałam głową w kierunku Rona i pokiwała głową ze zrozumieniem. Harry pozwolił Ronowi usiąść obok siebie, ale spojrzał na niego z dezaprobatą.

Dobrze, że przynajmniej jeden z moich najlepszych przyjaciół był po mojej stronie. Pani Weasley przyniosła potrawy i zaczęliśmy jeść. Kolacja jak zwykle była przepyszna, pomimo tego że konwersacja była na początku dość sztywna. Fred i George szybko doprowadzili wszystkich do śmiechu, opowiadając o pomysłach na nowe produkty. Wszyscy, łącznie ze mną zapomnieli o stresie, rozkoszując się jedzeniem.

Kiedy skończyłam jeść, zdecydowałam, że pójdę poczytać. Potrzebowałam po prostu chwili czasu dla siebie. Naprawdę nie chciałam spotkać Rona i nie chciałam z nikim rozmawiać na temat mojego ślubu.

Podziękowałam pani Weasley za kolację i weszłam po schodach. Usiadłam na łóżku i chwyciłam moją ulubioną książkę.


	7. Rozdział 7

**UWAGA! Autorką opowiadania jest ****Wizards-Pupil****, ja tylko tłumaczę na Polski. **

Byłam tak zajęta książką, że nie usłyszałam otwierających się drzwi. To nie była do końca moja wina, „Powrót Króla" był moją ulubioną powieścią.

„Miona?" – Krzyknęłam i upuściłam książkę, unosząc różdżkę. Odwróciłam się, by zobaczyć intruza. To był Fred. Ręce miał uniesione do góry i wyraźnie powstrzymywał śmiech.

„Och." – Wykrztusiłam i skinęłam głową, zapraszając go do środka. Zamknął za sobą drzwi, teraz już nawet nie próbując powstrzymać śmiechu.

„Przestraszyłeś mnie! Co niby miałam zrobić? Przestań się śmiać!" – On jednak nie przestawał, po prostu śmiał się dalej, wycierając łezkę rozbawienia z kącika oka.

„Przepraszam, ale wyglądałaś tak śmiesznie!" – Popatrzyłam na niego tak surowo jak tylko mogłam, ale nie wytrzymałam. Miał rację, musiałam wyglądać śmiesznie. Po chwili śmiałam się razem z nim. Usiadłam na łóżku wdzięczna Fredowi, że mnie rozbawił. Bałam się, że będzie raczej niezręcznie. Skinęłam głową, by usiadł obok mnie. Usiadł po turecku naprzeciwko mnie, na moim łóżku. Usiadłam to samo co on i teraz siedzieliśmy tak, że nasze kolana lekko się stykały. Czułam każdy nerw w swoich kolanach, w punkcie, w którym nasze nogi się stykały, a także to, jak ciepła była jego skóra.

Po chwili udało nam się opanować śmiech. Wzięłam głęboki, uspokajający oddech i uśmiechnęłam się do niego.

„Pewnie się zastanawiasz czemu poprosiłam cię, żebyś przyszedł." – Uśmiechnął się i pokiwał głową, wciąż lekko rozbawiony. – „Chciałabym ci wytłumaczyć co zrobiłam." – To trochę go uspokoiło, zresztą tak jak myślałam. Popatrzył na mnie i przestał trzymać się za brzuch. Położył ręce na kolanach, a czubki jego palców delikatnie dotykały moich. Poczułam je, tak samo jak jego kolana, byłam w stanie powiedzieć, w którym dokładnie miejscu znajdował się każdy palec. Nigdy wcześniej nie doświadczyłam takiego odczucia. Poczułam miły prąd biegnący w górę kręgosłupa, ale szybko przestałam o tym myśleć. To nie była odpowiednia pora by gapić się na Freda, nie ważne jak super wyglądał w swojej zielonej koszulce.

Musiałam się skupić.

Podniosłam wzrok i spojrzałam w jego niebieskie oczy. Wyglądał na lekko zdenerwowanego, ale zdeterminowanego. Wzięłam głęboki oddech.

„Czy ktoś już ci wyjaśnił, czym właściwie jest horkruks?" – Zapytałam delikatnie.

„Tak, George mi o nich opowiadał. Trochę przerażające."

„Taa, nawet bardzo. No cóż, Dumbledore powiedział o nich Harry'emu, Ronowi i mnie, tuż przed tym jak został zabity. Nie miał czasu by wyjaśnić nam zbyt wiele. Więc, po tym jak umarł, ja… no cóż, ukradłam książki z jego biura.

„Jak to zrobiłaś? Myślałem, że gabinet dyrektora jest dobrze chroniony." – Jego głos nie był oskarżycielski ani zniesmaczony. Był raczej zaciekawiony.

„Użyłam zaklęcia przywołującego. Książki wleciały przez okno do dormitorium dziewczyn."

„Niesamowite." – Podniosłam wzrok, oczekując zdegustowanego spojrzenia. Ale on patrzył na mnie z podziwem. Kompletnie tego nie oczekiwałam, jak dotąd wszyscy którym o tym mówiłam sprawiali, że czułam się winna, nawet Harry wyglądał na zniesmaczonego. A Fred zdawał się myśleć, że był to niezły pomysł.

„Serio?" – Zapytałam zanim zdążyłam pomyśleć. Wyglądał na lekko zaskoczonego i pokiwał głową.

„Pewnie, nigdy bym na to nie wpadł. Czemu pytasz?" – Zarumieniłam się lekko i spuściłam wzrok.

„Wszyscy inni zdawali się myśleć, że to raczej oburzające."

„Naprawdę? Dlaczego? Przecież Dumbledore i tak już ich nie potrzebował, pewnie też by pomyślał, że to genialny pomysł. Nie martw się, że tak mówią, pewnie po prostu są przygnębieni, że sami na to nie wpadli."

Spojrzałam mu w oczy. Byłam w szoku. To było naprawdę urocze, nie oczekiwałam, że powie coś takiego. Zauważyłam, że gapię się na niego i pośpiesznie zaczęłam kontynuować moje wyjaśnienia.

„Taaak, więc, tego, to były na serio okropne książki, pełne czarnej magii. Okropnie się to czytało. Ale jedno zaklęcie utkwiło mi w pamięci. Czytałam tę stronę z milion razy i nigdy nie mogłam zauważyć co jest w nim złego, no i nie było też za dużo informacji." – Zauważyłam, że Fred zaczynał wyglądać na zdezorientowanego, więc otworzyłam książkę leżącą na moim łóżku i przerzuciłam strony.

„Jest tutaj, po prostu pozwól mi je przeczytać." - Spojrzałam na stronę i zaczęłam czytać na głos.

„Ago Redimio: Powoduje, że osoba wypowiadająca zaklęcie i jego odbiorca zostają połączeni. Działa podobnie jak horkruks, żaden nie może umrzeć, gdy drugi wciąż żyje. Obydwoje dzielą wszystkie rany, a ich efekty rozkładają się na dwoje. Oprócz tego, zaklęcie wpływa na…" – Zakończyłam i zamknęłam książkę, unikając wzroku Freda. Siedzieliśmy przez chwilę w milczeniu; Wciąż unikałam jego spojrzenia, gapiąc się na książkę.

„Serio?" – Zapytał cicho i z niedowierzaniem. – „Tylko tyle jest napisane?"

Uniosłam lekko głowę, patrząc na jego bluzkę, zamiast na twarz. „Cóż, pewnie było coś więcej, ale reszta strony jest wydarta." – Spojrzałam na niego z zaskoczeniem gdy usłyszałam prychnięcie. Uśmiechał się i wyglądał jakby zaraz miał się roześmiać. Co zresztą zrobił nie dłużej niż minutę później. Śmiał się tak głośno, że łzy zaczęły lecieć mu z oczu. Jego wesoły, beztroski śmiech sprawił, że, nie mogąc nic na to poradzić, przyłączyłam się do niego. Śmiałam się tak głośno, że i mnie łzy zaczęły napływać do oczu. To był jakiś absurd! To brzmiało jak coś, co właśnie przeczytałeś w wyjątkowo kiepskiej powieści. No i jak śmieszne było to, że reszta strony była wydarta.

Obydwoje śmialiśmy się tak mocno, że położyliśmy się na plecach. Patrzyłam się w sufit i próbowałam złapać oddech. Przyłożyłam rękę do brzucha, a drugiej pozwoliłam leżeć swobodnie obok. Fred przysunął się bliżej mnie, leżąc na plecach tak jak ja. Wziął głęboki wdech , śmiejąc się jasno. Po chwili chwycił mnie za rękę. Obróciłam głowę i spojrzałam na niego.

Patrzył się na mnie z bardzo poważnym wyrazem twarzy. Jego oczy były już spokojne, co mi także pomogło się uspokoić. Uczucie jego dłoni trzymającej moją sprawiało, że w ogóle się nie denerwowałam, choć powinnam.

„Hermiona?" – Jego głos wyrwał mnie z zamyślenia. Pokiwałam głową na znak, że go słucham.

„Jak myślisz, co to wszystko znaczy?"

„No cóż, przypuszczam, że zaklęcie w jakiś sposób złączyło nasze dusze razem."

TRZASK

Głośny huk przestraszył mnie i usiadłam szybko podnosząc różdżkę. Tak bardzo przyzwyczaiłam się do chronienia Harry'ego , że robiłam to zupełnie odruchowo. George aportował się przed nami, siadając na łóżku. Na jego twarzy widniał szeroki uśmiech i wyglądał jakby przed chwilą z kimś się całował. Jego włosy były w nieładzie, ubrania wygniecione a na jego policzku i szyi widać było ślady szminki.

Opuściłam różdżkę. Fred także usiadł i teraz siedzieliśmy na tyle blisko, że stykaliśmy się ramionami.

„Na serio musisz nauczyć się powstrzymywać te odruchy." – powiedział z uśmiechem. Odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na bliźniaka. Ja także spojrzałam na George'a, powstrzymując się od śmiechu na jego widok.

„Hej, spędziłeś miło czas z Verity?" – Głos Freda zabrzmiał tuż obok mojego ucha i musiałam powstrzymać drżenie. Niech to, to nie była odpowiednia pora by się w kimś zakochać. Nawet, jeśli miałam tego kogoś poślubić.

Odrzuciłam od siebie niechciane emocje i zmusiłam się by patrzeć na George'a, który właśnie coś powiedział, co kompletnie przegapiłam. Fred zaśmiał się w odpowiedzi.

„A co u was? Co robiliście?" – Zapytał, wpatrując się w nieistniejący odstęp między mną a jego bratem bliźniakiem. To lekko otrzeźwiło Freda.

„Dyskutowaliśmy o tym co się wydarzyło."

George przygasł trochę i spojrzał wyczekująco na Freda. – „Więc?"

Fred zerknął na mnie zanim odpowiedział. – „Chyba mamy kłopoty."


End file.
